The Spider's Web
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: [Currently Discontinued] Stockholm Syndrome is for idiots and Vayne won't stand for it, even if her captor is going against her expectations, and making her feel almost too at home. She refuses to be fooled by Elise, it's a matter of pride, and right now pride is all she has.
1. Prologue

**Prologue -** And it begins

It was surprising that Vayne was able to find some humor in her situation, even when the most optimistic of people would have plundered into despair. But what Vayne found funny was how she had ended up in her little predicament, trapped like a silly fly in a clever spiders web, though the aforementioned web was more fit for catching elephants or more topically _humans_ than capturing flies but that was beside the point completely, at least for the moment.

What Vayne found funny was that she had blundered into this trap because she had been very busily trying to avoid another trap. In hindsight, the patch of spines she had sidestepped might not have actually been a trap, and might have just been native plants of the shadow isles. Vayne however had no way of telling and right now it really didn't matter and as _hilarious_ as her situation may be, she really would like to not be stuck in this web.

So Vayne did what any sensible woman would in her position, she struggled, she squirmed, and she thrashed, trying to free herself from this sticky substance that clung to every inch of her that it made contact with, limiting her movements. She bet she made a real entertaining show for any hidden predator that may be watching her.

 _Hope they enjoy watching me break free and escape_ she thought snidely as she continued to struggle in an effort that quickly proved futile as she began to tire. Surprisingly she had worked up a sweat, as if she had been working out for hours. That thought frightened her a bit, evident in the way it made her grasp at her internal clock, begging it for a reference because she no longer had any clue how long she had been stuck here. The rational parts of her brain argued with her rising panic, assuring her that it couldn't have been too long, and her fatigue came more from the weight of the web than time spent fighting.

Though the silk strands in question seemed very much weightless, it wasn't a _heavy_ sort of weight. They had a persistence to them like swimming or even walking in a pool. Every movement was slowed and met with resistance, and over time it just seemed to build up.

"I _hate_ spiders." Vayne groaned to herself, or at least she thought she was talking to herself; however a round of laughter disproved that thought.

"Who goes!" Vayne shouted, suddenly very alert. She cursed herself for allowing herself to get distracted and lose track of her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the darkened tree line. A tree line that offered no response to her question, the eerie quiet began to gnaw at her calm. "Answer me!" She ordered, glad that her voice remained firm, even when she was starting to fall apart.

" _Patience…"_

When she was finally met with an answer, she really wished that the other had remained quiet. Really, she should have known.

"Elise." Vayne said, a bit of dread sinking into her stomach as she recognized the half spider's hissed tone, which signaled to Vayne that the other was in her spider form. Of all the webs to be trapped in, she had to be stuck in that of the spider queen. Trapped like a rat prey to the very being that she had been hunting.

"Shauna." Elise responded still not showing herself. Vayne winced at the use of her first name, it sounded too personal coming from the spider queen. "Usually I only encounter you on the rift, to what do I owe this honor?" She hissed, crawling into view, her eight legs carrying her swiftly and easily onto her web next to Vayne who was now struggling to not cringe and flinch away she didn't want to show her fear.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, but you will have to release me first." Vayne attempted she knew this to be a feeble attempt at bartering. It was lukewarm at best but she had to try.

The spider's response was to laugh. "Oh Shuana, you of all people should know that nothing escapes my web, _especially_ not you." Elise said.

Vayne had been expecting that, but still something about it irked her, causing her to clench her jaw. "Stop calling me Shauna." Vayne bit out and the spider laughed again before shifting into her human form with a purplish surge of magic.

"Ah." She sounded. Vayne had seen this transformation numerous times before on the rift and Elise had always made sounds of relief, and it truly made Vayne wonder why, what was it that she was being relieved from? Genuinely curios as she was Vayne didn't ask.

"What exactly is it about me that makes you so hesitant to release me." She asked instead. Shameful as it was to admit, Vayne didn't have much of a plan. She was trying to keep Elise talking now. She hoped to have an opportunity to escape present itself while they spoke, or at the very least she wanted to delay the inevitable.

"I know what you do, _Vayne_." she said this time putting emphasis on the name she preferred to go by. "I'd rather not have to deal with dodging silver bolts today"

As she spoke, Elise made herself more comfortable on the webs, moving a bit closer to Vayne. If she could, Vayne would move away from Elise, but of course the web was making that impossible.

"Besides," Elise said, folding her hands under her chin leaning even closer to her captive. "Where's the fun in simply letting you go after I've only just captured you?" No, I plan to utilize all of the time that we have together to the fullest." Elise said.

Vayne visibly cringed now. "So you plan or torturing and killing me I take it?" Vayne asked her expression hardening.

She was disgusted that this would be her end.

Elise laughed at that, throwing her head back as she did so, Vayne would admit that her laughter in this form was a lot more _appealing_ for lack of a better word, she doubted however, that this fact would make her bite any more appealing. Elise reigned in her mirth a bit, but still she grinned at Vayne her fangs flashing in her sharkish smile.

"I won't torture you too much, unless you force my hand and as far as killing you goes, well sorry dear but you missed the pilgrimage and I don't have much of a taste for human meat." Elise said with a nonchalant shrug that caused Vayne to grit her teeth.

"Besides Shauna," Vayne flinched, "I just want a bit of company is all?" The concept of that seemed so unlikely that it actually caused Vayne to scoff which was the closest thing to laughter that she was going to get given her predicament.

"Please, you have plenty of other monsters to talk to around here." Vayne spat not convinced by Elise's reasoning.

"I'll have you know," The spider queen started in a tone that had Vayne suddenly regretting her words. "I am nothing like the filth that roams these isles, and I will not have you look down upon me as such _Night Hunter._ " Elise hissed, before calming down considerably.

"But I'm curious. Who is it that you think I can talk to around here? Hm? Hecarim? Thresh? Yorick?" Elise asked. Vayne remained quiet.

"S'what I thought."

Vayne knew that her position didn't exactly leave herself open to get snarky with her captor, that to be compliant and to just take Elise's sarcasm on the chin would be for the best since survival was her first concern. But Vayne had made it her job to make sure that vile scum didn't get the best of her ever since the day her family had been killed.

"Why don't you talk with some of your friends from the Black Rose?" Vayne spat, her face twisted into a snarl.

It was pointless bravado, a counter to the pathetic rise of fear that Elise had made her feel moments prior. This was something Vayne had trained herself to suppress years ago, because bravado got you killed. She had also taught herself to suppress her fear, but all of her training was seeming to go right out the window now.

"In an alternate universe I'm sure your words would queue the line: 'You know too much.' "

Elise said almost comically, so Vayne had to ask.

"And in _this_ universe?"

Else looked at her and she grinned showing all of her pearly white teeth, venom soaked fangs glistening in the pale moonlight, and crimson eyes almost glowing in the perpetual darkness that was the Shadow Isles.

"You still know too much."

The look Vayne tried to give Elise in response to her words _could_ be described as menacing. But it was hard to really represent a threat in her furrowed brow and dangerous glare. She wasn't exactly in the position to make good on any move to violence.

"But I believe I already told you that I don't plan on killing you."

Hard as it may be to fathom. Vayne wasn't buying that. Elise had said in her own words that Vayne knew _too much._

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to play me for a fool." Vayne snapped irritated.

The way Elise had been looking at Vayne since she had revealed herself had been slowly but consistently grating on Vayne's nerves. She had been trying to control the fury that was bubbling in her stomach, but _control_ was one of the very things she lacked in this situation.

It was also one of the things she needed. Ever since she became _The NightHunter_ she'd lived off of absolute control, even in situations that she couldn't completely predict, she still made sure to never lose her handle on it all. There could be no worry with control, no fear. _This_ however was so far out of Vayne's element that she couldn't keep a hold of the control she so strived for. To be held captive by someone whom she knew would be her eventual killer was a bit too much for her, and she knew better than to believe Elise's lies. She'd promise her safety, but it'd only make it so much sweeter for the spider queen when she finally ended Vayne's life.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't assume that everything I'm saying to you is a lie."

Elise countered with a nonchalant shrug, not showing much of a reaction to Vayne's anger.

"But that's okay. You'll soon learn tha-"

Elise cut herself off mid speech, sitting up suddenly her head turning towards the dark tree line as if she had heard something. Something that perhaps Vayne had missed, or not missed but had been unable to hear herself. As though it were on a frequency that her ears couldn't pick up.

"Well, I guess we can continue this conversation later." Elise said finally, she settled back into the webbing again, and rested her hand on Vayne's armored forearms. She made a slight sound of annoyance shaking her head tsking.

"This could have been easier without the armguards." Elise commented, rolling on top of Vayne, she nudged Vayne's chin upwards with her nose, forcing Vayne to expose more of her neck. No sooner than Vayne had allowed the motion did she attempt to fight it, trying to force her chin back downwards, but the webs had caught her by her tightly bound hair and kept her head in place.

Elise moved her face into Vayne's neck, and panic began to surge in the Night Hunter causing her breath to quicken, she could feel her heart beat quicken, could hear it pounding in her ears, adding volume to the deathly quiet Shadow Isles. With the beating of her heart and the panic on her breath. Vayne could feel terror beginning to pool into her gut. Terror that she hadn't felt since she had hid away while her family had been slaughtered, terror that she promised she would never allow herself to feel again.

"You…." Vayne hated herself for how meek she sounded.

"You promised me that you wouldn't…." Vayne forced her eyes shut and bit her tongue. She wasn't going to beg this creature for her life, she had more pride than that.

Vayne felt Elise's tongue against the side of her neck, wet and warm leaving a rapidly cooling trail of saliva in its wake. Vayne cringed at the feeling, wishing that she could move to jerk away.

"I did," Elise spoke. "And I won't. I just need you to sleep."

It felt as though she were speaking against the area she had just licked but Vayne couldn't fully tell. It was like the area was slowly growing numb as though Elise's saliva was acting as a topical anesthetic.

Whatever numbing qualities her saliva may have, they didn't completely stop Vayne from feeling what came next. The press of Elise's fangs into her neck was anything but comfortable, but it wasn't overly painful, it was the same as taking a needle from a doctor when giving blood, that sharp pinch and the burning before it was over. Elise was pulling away, and Vayne could feel her licking her neck again.

"I would like to grow your trust in me _Shauna_."

Vayne was beyond expressing annoyance at Elise's use of her first name. Her vision was swimming, and it felt as though her consciousness was leaving her, as if she were being put to sleep. Just as Elise had wanted.

"So I will promise you that you will wake up from this sleep in one piece. So relax, don't be afraid. Just let it….."

Vayne was out cold before Elise even finished talking.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** \- Who likes surprises?

The world Vayne opened her eyes to was a blur, and for the first two blinks it seemed like a thinly woven veil had been placed over her eyes. By the third, it had cleared away. Her eyesight, now free of obstruction, was able to roam her surroundings slowly, picking up what little she could see from her position. She was flat on her back, and could only make out the top of a few pieces of furniture, a shelf and a chair, and two doors. All of this was unfamiliar to her.

She tried to move, to sit up so she could further investigate. But her body resisted her, her attempts to straighten herself manifested in pathetic lurches as she struggled to pull her body upwards - needless to say, she was met with failure.

She could feel the gentle firmness of a mattress below her and the fluff of a pillow below her head, as well as the thin protection of a blanket over her, but nothing else. No chains, no shackles. It was her own grogginess keeping her pinned.

Vayne inhaled deeply and attempted to sit up again, this time forcing herself to fight through whatever weak form of paralysis had overtaken her. She could feel it breaking as she took a sitting position.

It must have been a mistake to force herself to move so quickly, because she felt dizzy as soon as she was up right. She leaned forward holding her head in her hands hoping to stop her surroundings from spinning. She groaned aloud, and the movement of her mouth and the passing of her breath revealed to her just how dry her mouth truly was. It felt like she had slept with it wide open the entire night and that there were spider webs being spun in her throat.

Spider webs…..

Vayne's eyes widened and her body shot straight up the previous night's events slowly coming back to her.

She looked around the room with a new found urgency, but still it revealed nothing to her now that she could see more of it.

She checked herself next, kicking the blanket off of her and roaming her body with her eyes and hands. The clothes she wore were still her own, but there were a few items missing. Her boots, her arm guards, and of course, her weapons had been taken from her as well. Being without her gear made her feel almost _naked._ It was a feeling of vulnerability that rivaled the one she felt moments before Elise had sunk her fangs into her neck.

Vayne winced at the memory raising her hand to her neck to feel for the bite mark she knew would be left behind. However instead of feeling scarred flesh or even _flesh_ at all, Vayne's hand was met with a silky patch that stuck to her skin.

Elise had bandaged her? Vayne initially doubted that Elise had it in her to perform any acts of kindness, but as of now it seemed the only possible explanation

Vayne continued to play with the strange bandage on her neck, running her fingers along the edge where it seemed to be spread more thinly to anchor itself to her neck sort of like a … _oh._

Vayne made a sound of disgust as she realized what it exactly it was patching her neck. She had to force down the urge to rip the webbing from her skin but she resisted it. It served a purpose no matter how it made her skin crawl.

Vayne scooted herself to the edge of the bed and swung her legs off of it. She paused as her toes touched the floor, before she set her feet down onto it. She was surprised to not be met with the feeling of dust and other dirt pressing into her soles when she did so. She had this picture in her head that the home of a kidnapper would be decrepit, but going by this room alone the upkeep of the home was almost immaculate.

Vayne stood and once again looked around the room, this time searching for her boots or any of her other items that happened to be missing. Alas she saw nothing to be recovered and thus nothing to keep her in this room any longer. She had wasted enough time trying to get oriented, now she needed to try and escape. She moved quickly over the door and knelt before it, pressing her ear to the wood. She closed her eyes, and as she did so, listened closely for sounds that would let her know if the door was unsafe to open. All in all, she couldn't hear anything but the faint sounds of her own breathing and the steady beat of her heart. She leaned back from the door slightly while reaching for the handle, twisting it. She was a bit surprised to find that it was unlocked. She wondered briefly if it was overconfidence by her captor or that perhaps it was just a simple oversight. Either way she intended to make Elise pay for the mistake.

Vayne pushed the door open just enough to be able to peek out of it with her face pressed to the wood. The one side of the hall she could see looked clear. From her position she could see two more doors along the right wall, same as her own. She could see that the hall stretched onwards, her vision being cut by a turn in it that lead off to the right. What she could see to her left was a handrail and s a space between the wooden supports that led to a bit of a drop off, letting her know that she was on the second floor of this house. Slightly more confident that her room wasn't being watched Vayne pushed the door further open and peaked behind it and had her suspicions confirmed.

Perhaps Elise expected her to be unconscious longer. That was the only explanation Vayne had for this because otherwise she couldn't see any reason for her to have been left unattended She didn't have time to question her lackluster security however. She didn't know when Elise or whomever would be coming to check on her.

She had to move.

As soon as Vayne pushed the door open and stepped into the hall, she felt like she was stepping into a trap. She couldn't figure it out but for some reason it felt as though she were falling in line with steps that were previously planned out for her. The spider that skittered atop the banister before stopping before her and turning in her direction only solidified this feeling. Vayne kept her eyes on the spider as she moved down the hall towards the staircase, and it did the same to her. She wondered If Elise could see her through the spider's eyes or if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She tried not to feel hurried while she moved down the stairs, she didn't want to let the fear cause her to move too quickly and get herself caught. As it was, when she reached the bottom floor she still saw no signs of life outside of the arachnid so she had no choice but to assume that she was in the clear. She moved towards the door and reached for the doorknob, hoping to find it unlocked. However she was never given the chance to find out because before her hand made contact with the knob she heard an all-too-familiar voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon? Without saying _goodbye?_ _My my_ , how...cliche."

A chill shot up Vayne's spine as she turned to lay eyes on, none other than Elise. The spider queen was standing atop the stairs leaning with her arms on the banister, hands folded together before her. She had confident grin, and Vayne was willing to wager that the woman was fixing her with a taunting gaze. She could only assume, however, because she couldn't see Elise's eyes; as the woman was wearing Vayne's very own opaque shades over her eyes. The shades only served to make Elise look even more like a smug prick. Vayne wondered if they looked the same when she wore them.

"Going with the flow now..."

Elise patiently prodded her long fingers against the length of her arms, continuing to stare straight down at Vayne.

"...This is the part where you glare at me in contempt. After that...you slowly resign yourself to the fact that I have you right where I _want_ you."

Vayne didn't attempt to remove the sneer that had set upon her lip as Elise began to move down the stairs, shaded eyes glued to Vayne the entire way down.

"Not physically, not yet at least. But in your mind I know you feel trapped, and that's good enough for me."

She paused, seemingly for effect.

"The Door _is_ unlocked by the way."

Vayne turned back to the door looking down at the knob, but she didn't reach for it. Another spider had settled onto the door, this one much larger than the one that had been sat upon the handrail. The arachnid that was in front of her larger than Vayne's hand, both hands put together even, and with the way it hovered around the knob let Vayne know that reaching for it might not be the smartest thing to do. Left with no escape, Vayne turned back to Elise, who had stopped about a foot away from her, taking up her glare once again. Elise's response to the look was to push her stolen shades back into place with her middle and ring finger.

"Where is the rest of my equipment...!?"

Vayne didn't actually expect to have the whereabouts of her items revealed to her, but she felt vulnerable without them so she had to ask.

"Here and...and _hmmm._... there. Intact mind you, but as I've said before. I know what you do Vayne. Don't take me for a fool."

"For the time being I think I'll keep your toys hidden away from you. At least until I trust you are no longer dangerous."

She seemed to hold that thought for a moment, before fidgeting with the glasses once more.

"You can, however, have these back if you want."

Elise removed Vayne's shades from her eyes, holding them up for the Night Hunter. However the shades didn't interest Vayne. She was more interested - or really insulted - by how harmless Elise thought her to be.

"What makes you think I _need_ my weapons to be a threat to you?" Vayne muttered bitterly.

"I don't like repeating myself _Shauna_ , But I'll say it again. I know what you _do_. I've seen you kill plenty with your silver bolts, I've yet to see you replicate that feat with your fist."

Elise sounded confident, but she was in the same boat as Vayne, as a human the woman was a mage flinging magic meant to weaken her opponents to open them up to her much more potent bite as a spider. Vayne knew that Elise could make the swap from human to spider effortlessly and within seconds and that she didn't stand much chance in a fight with Elise, but with the spider queen less than a foot away now, this was the only chance she saw at a possible escape.

Vayne's response to Elise came without words, instead she stepped forward and shot her left arm out aiming to shove her palm into Elise's nose hoping to disorient her. However her hand never made contact, or at least not with its intended target. Elise used her own palm to easily brush Vayne's hand off its intended course, before locking onto her wrist and pulling Vayne forward. Shauna felt her arm being bent at the elbow, and her forward momentum suddenly being stopped before she was twisted, and shoved forward again, this time being painfully into the door. The contact knocked the wind out of her.

"I'll make the calculated assumption that you are no masochist _Shauna_."

Vayne gasped for breath and tried to push off of the door, she was rewarded for her efforts by Elise pushing shoving her harder against the door.

"So," Elise continued, flatly, as though nothing had happened. "I'd like to not have to treat you like one. I don't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you keep trying my patience... Night Hunter." Vayne could hear Elise's voice coming closer and closer to her ear, and she could feel the woman pressing into her, but it was impossible for Vayne to press into the door any closer. Being sandwiched like this was making it hard for her to breath. She wasn't claustrophobic, but she was started to understand fear of tight spaces.

"Do I make myself _clear_?"

Vayne took another sharp breath before trying to respond. "Fuck y-."

Vayne was cut off by her own exclamation of pain as Elise yanked her arm upwards in a way that had Vayne convinced that her shoulder had just been dislocated.

 _"Do I make myself clear?"_ Elise's voice came out in a hiss as her words were whispered directly into Vayne's ear. Her tone was dangerous, one that let her know that anything other than compliance would be met with more violence.

 _"Crystal."_

Elise held Vayne's arm still even after that. It was as if she were deciding whether or not she liked Vayne's tone. Shauna guessed it was the latter because she felt Elise's free hand in her hair a second later, giving it a harsh yank and pulling it back exposing her throat. Elise pressed her nose into the uninjured side of Vayne's neck inhaling deeply.

"Hmm, I don't think you are fully appreciating my _hospitality."_

Vayne shivered and instantly changed her tune. "I understand, okay?"

There was another long pause before Elise pressed the side of Vayne's face back into the door roughly, patting her on the head gently before pushing off of the Night Hunter.

"Good. Now follow me. I have a... _surprise_ for you."

Vayne slowly stepped away from the door, gingerly rubbing at her shoulder.

She didn't like surprises.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** \- 20 questions

Vayne hadn't been expecting breakfast to be the surprise that Elise had waiting for her, but no one ever truly expects a meal with the devil. Yet here she was sitting at Elise's long dining room table, instructed to wait for the spider queen to return to her with the promised meal.

Knowing that any attempts to escape were ultimately futile Vayne found herself in a bit of an awkward position. She was forced to give up on any brewing plans of escape that she had because she knew that even out of sight Elise would still find ways of stopping her if she tried putting them into action. Instead Vayne looked around the rather sparse dining room, committing it's layout to memory. Really there wasn't much to be observed as the dining room resembled more of a boxed off hallway than anything else. Long and narrow, and mostly void of detail outside of a few art pieces on the walls. The rooms table was comically long in Vayne's opinion but giving the scarcity of other items in the room she realized that it had to be this long or else the room would seem even emptier than it already did.

The doors to the kitchen opened and in stepped Elise balancing on one hand a plate of food and in the other a tall glass of what looked to be orange juice. Vayne watched as the woman approached taking note of the coy smirk the spider queen had on her face, she looked more than ready to share with Vayne whatever it was that she had on the plate, and once she set the dish down Vayne could see that the excitement was somewhat justified. The Night Hunter would never admit that the dish that Elise set before her was impressive, at least visually. She wasn't sure what she was looking at but at best she could describe them as two very thin pancakes rolled in upon themselves multiple times until they formed cones. Each cone was packed with fruit, sliced bananas, halved strawberries, and blackberries. It didn't end there though, chocolate syrup had been glazed across the top and to top it all of Elise had added powdered sugar to the mix. In the end it looked more like a display than a meal, and Vayne had no clue how in the hell she was actually supposed to eat it.

"What is this?"

Vayne looked from the dish to Elise, who for the first time seemed to be caught off guard by something Vayne had said. Though for Vayne it was nothing to feel good about.

"Don't tell me you've never had a Crêpe?"

Elise searched Vayne's face for any sign that she was lying, Vayne for her part remained quiet.

"Oh you poor thing.."

Vayne didn't like how deprived Elise made her sound.

"My father wasn't big on..."

Vayne cut herself off looking down at the plate before her. She had wanted to say her father wasn't big on sweets, even if she wasn't so sure if this crêpe could be considered so. But her confusion over the pastry wasn't what stopped her short. No what had stopped her short was the realization that she had so casually brought up her father in conversation to Elise. Vayne didn't speak about her family very often, she was a private person by nature. It was a show of trust for her to reveal bits of her past to anyone, and Elise had not earned any sort of trust from Vayne. For her to speak in this way was a serious lapse in judgement. Vayne turned slightly to look at Else scanning the spider queen's face trying to see how the woman would react to Vayne's slip up. For her part Elise remained impassive, her red eyes staring back into Vayne's waiting for the Night Hunter to say more.

Vayne kept quiet instead she picked up the utensils that Elise had laid out for her and began cutting into the crêpe, distracting herself with the task at hand so she could ignore her mistake. She took a cut and placed it into her mouth chewing on it furiously, but after a few chews she stopped suddenly her face twisting.

Not because this crêpe was disgusting, quite the contrary actually, but she'd die before she allowed herself to compliment Elise on her cooking.

As omnipotent as ever Elise picked up on it anyway. "What? No compliments for the chef?"

Vayne looked to Elise for a moment and thought of a few nasty things to say to her, but decided to swallow her words. She had nothing to gain from setting Elise off, her shoulder was still hurting from her last mistake. Vayne raised her fork to her mouth and continued eating.

"You don't have to be so cold towards me Vayne, all things considered I feel I've been very kind to you, you could at the very least return some of that kindness."

Vayne didn't look up this time, she just kept eating. She wanted to remark on how all of this sounded rich coming from the woman who had _kidnapped_ her and was still holding her against her will but it seemed to her that the silence was affecting Elise more than anything she could say.

Sensing this, the spider queen switched up her tactics.

"This is a two way street you know. I mean, I'm sure you have a few things you'd like to say to me. Maybe a few questions you want answered?"

She wasn't wrong. Vayne had a plethora of questions she wanted to ask and she knew that Elise would have no problems answering them for her if she asked. But she feared that engaging in a conversation with the spider queen on a somewhat casual level would send her into the territory of Stockholm syndrome. That in mind however, Vayne was already eating Elise's food, sipping the proverbial punch, having her questions answered couldn't do much harm at this point.

So she spoke.

"Where are we?"

Out of the windows Vayne had seen large houses, mansions that matched her own family manor. These homes were more statement than living space, a pillar for the rich and influential.

"We are in House Zaavan," Elise spoke, she seemed happy to have gotten some words out of Vayne, she was reminded of what Elise had said to her in the shadowisles about being lonely. Vayne still had a hard time believing it.

"House Zaavan is one of the more powerful families in the history of Noxus, but as you can see I am the only one left."

Vayne felt her blood run cold at Elise's words, but it was not due to the implications that the Spider queen being the last of her house made, but because of where they were.

"Noxus..." The word escaped Vayne's throat almost completely muted, and had Elise not been sitting so close to her it might not had been audible at all.

"Yes, Noxus. You didn't think I really spent my days in the isles did you?"

Perhaps she had. Elise was a monster after all it would only make sense that she'd roost with other monster. But given her connections to The Black Rose, Vayne should of considered Noxus a possibility. None of that mattered now however, because she had to look at the bigger picture now. She was in Noxus, not just in Noxus, but in Noxus Prime that was as far up the mountain as she could go. Noxus Prime was flooded with military presence, had she'd truly managed to slip away from Elise earlier she'd be walking into a death sentence, the spider queen had undoubtedly saved her life by stopping her escape.

"You don't have to worry."

Elise words broke the silence and Vayne looked to her, seeing that the spider queen was still smiling.

"No one comes to visit House Zaavan, it has been that way for centuries."

Of course Elise had picked up on Vayne's concern, but the information she was feeding her was making it difficult to stay focused on certain points.

"Centuries?" Vayne asked not sure if she had heard Elise correctly.

Elise seemed to be enjoying this, her smile seemed to widen and her fangs were flashing as she pressed them into her bottom lip to try and contain her overflowing mirth

"That's what I said."

Vayne's first instinct was to dismiss any and everything Elise said as a lie, but she couldn't think of any reason for Elise to lie. Sure it would make Vayne feel safer, or as safe as she could feel within enemy lines to know that no one would be snooping about. But the same could be accomplished without Elise telling her that she's been around for centuries.

"How is that even possible?"

Elise shrugged and for a moment Vayne thought the Spider Queen wouldn't give her an answer, but eventually she spoke.

"You know about the pilgrimage already,"

Elise kept it at that and Vayne's mind worked out the rest, she knew off the bat why Elise didn't explain it thoroughly, she wasn't trying to scare Vayne, but there wasn't exactly a good way to tell someone that you sacrificed people so that you may live. Even without her saying it Vayne's reaction was the same.

"Don't look at me like that Shauna."

Vayne's lip curled in disgust. "You kill people so that you can go on living, and you have been doing so for centuries."

"You kill those who dabble in black magic." Elise countered, resting her chin against her palm seeming to settle in for this discussion.

"You and I are nothing alike." Vayne snapped.

"Aren't we?" Elise questioned raising a brow. "The men and woman I sacrifice are acolytes offered from The Black Rose in exchange for artifacts from the isles. These people are far from innocent, and in fact I'm willing to bet that given enough time they'd have found themselves in your sights."

Vayne looked down at her plate, she was trying to tell herself that it was still wrong even if Elise were telling the truth, but she couldn't help but feel that it would be very hypocritical to do so. She'd faced her own demons in regards to the things she did. She knew she wasn't exactly a good person, but she hated to think of her actions similar to Elise's. She had to remind herself that she didn't gain immortality for her work, it was the only bastion she could hold onto.

"If you see it my way," Elise spoke again. "I'm doing you a favor, culling the herd before it becomes a problem you have to deal with."

"I don't see it your way." Vayne said this just to be contrary, there wasn't any real force behind it.

"Maybe you don't, but the venom has left your eyes and that's good enough for me."

Silence prevailed and Vayne continued to eat, she found herself wondering if this had somehow satisfied Elise, she had been the one aching for conversation and Vayne wouldn't consider their discussion a very good one. Vayne found her answer as she was nearing the end of her meal.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me."

Vayne looked to the spider queen and she seemed impassive, her smile gone. It was an innocent question pushed to her nonchalantly, but Vayne could read Elise a little better now. She truly wasn't lying back then, she wanted some company. Vayne looked at the ceiling, an hour ago she would have stayed quiet out of spite but now she didn't feel the urge to do so. Elise had been rather forthcoming with her, and Vayne only stood to gain more and more by having her questions answered. She pulled her eyes down and turned to Elise, noting that the woman had just been watching her eat and that she hadn't eaten anything for herself.

"Do you eat?" Perhaps that wasn't the best way to pose that question. Of course Elise ate, she had to consume something. "You know like regular food?" Vayne specified.

Elise's eyes stayed on Vayne for a moment before flickering to her plate. She stuck her arm out and reached for Vayne's fork, and Vayne held it out for her trying not to let their skin touch, Elise took the utensil for herself and cut a bit of Vayne's crepe before raisng the fork to her lips and taking it into her mouth. Vayne watched as Elise slid the fork from her lips cleaned of food, she saw the woman's tongue wisk across her lips as she chewed and then swallowed. Elise held the fork out to her and Vayne took it.

"Did that answer your question?" Elise asked smiling sweetly.

Vayne nodded, and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

To Zul, Nightmare06, and realkhyz thanks for the comments.

You guys kind of got me in trouble, I had written a lot ahead of time so I can post slowly on a schedule, but I got excited and posted a lot more, sooner than I had wanted to.

I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I just hope I can keep it up.

* * *

 **Chapter 3** \- The disappearance of Elise

It was frightening to Vayne how normal it felt waking up in this room now. One could grow accustomed to just about anything given enough time, this was a belief Vayne held to be true. Still, she didn't want to become accustomed to this, waking up in captivity wasn't something that one should simply get used to but she had.

It had become a routine, Vayne would wake up in the morning either on her own or through Elise's prodding and the spider queen would have food waiting for her in the dining room, it was always something different and it always tasted great. The food was like a currency and in exchange for being fed Vayne would talk to Elise.

At first Vayne hated it, she didn't want to be anywhere near the Spider Queen let alone hold a conversation with her, but after a few days the whole thing had this air of normalcy to it and shameful as it was to admit she began to look forward to it. It gave her morning a certain life that had been missing from them even before she had been kidnapped.

That isn't to say that she is enjoying her particular predicament, escape is still on the forefront of her mind even if the task has been made doubly difficult by her location. In their morning talks Vayne had tried to pry information on Noxus Prime from Elise in order to try and give herself a mental map, though the information Elise gave her wasn't very helpful. There were a lot of land marks that Vayne couldn't make out by name alone so they were useless to her, but she couldn't give up outside of Elise just letting her go, this was the best bet she had.

Vayne sat up in her- _the bed_ and pushed the covers off of herself, rolling to her feet her actions much more confident unlike her first timid actions upon waking up in this for the first time days ago, she moved to the door curious to find it slightly ajar. It was not unusual for Elise to enter the room while Vayne slept, but usually it was to wake her, it was uncommon for Elise to enter the room without saying anything to her though, if she had done it before, then she had done a better job of covering her tracks. Vayne for her part didn't think much of it and instead pushing the door open, retracing steps that had become almost practiced by now, she moved down the stairs onto the bottom floor and moved towards the kitchen where she knew Elise would be waiting for her. She always glanced at the door as she passed by it in the morning, knowing that it was unlocked and knowing that her first steps towards freedom lied beyond it, but knowing as well that moving towards it would be a mistake on her part. For now Vayne would fall in line, the kitchen had been her initial destination and it would stay that way.

She could feel that something was off as she neared the dining room, usually the room was well lit by the early morning sunlight that flooded in through the windows that Elise would open, but there was a gloom that had set in the hall as the windows remained closed, Vayne stepped into the dining room and found that it was void of life the large table was empty, no food and no spider queen.

She walked deeper into the large empty room heading for the double doors on the other side that she knew led into the kitchen, which was just as dark and deserted as the dining room, she looked around at the multiple counters and large expensive machines that lined the walls. Refrigerators that looked like they could stock food for an army, and oven and stove combinations that looked like they belonged on the set of a cooking show.

She could see meat taken out and set on the counter along with other random ingredients and water had been ran recently in one of the sinks. It meant that Elise had been here, and had been about to go through her morning routine before something came up. Something that she was still occupied with. Briefly Vayne wondered if she should be worried, if not for Elise than for herself. Perhaps someone had found out she was here and any minute now soldiers from the Noxian army would be coming to apprehend her, escorting her straight to the arena where her execution would be held as a public spectacle.

Vayne shook her head, perhaps faith in her kidnapper was a stupid thing to have, but she didn't think anything would happen to her under Elise's roof. She trusted the spider queen to keep her safe. But she still wondered for the whereabouts of Elise. Though wondering wouldn't reveal to her anything, so instead Vayne picked up the meat from the counter returning it to the refrigerator which she assumed it came from and then she dug around for something to eat before returning to her room. She'd just wait for the Spider Queen's return before she did anything else.

Oddly enough the thought of taking this chance to escape, never once crossed her mind.

Elise didn't return the next day, or the day after and it was becoming harder for Vayne to just go about her day without becoming more and more worried.

The day before she had tried looking for her, opening many of the doors in the large house checking through study after study, random guest rooms and bathrooms. No matter where she looked she couldn't find Elise. Though if she said that she exhausted all of her options she would be lying.

There was one door that she had not looked behind, a door that she had tried walking through before but Elise had a knack for appearing over her shoulder when she was about to stumble across something that Elise didn't want her seeing. It had started with Elise stopping her from walking out the front door by appearing atop the steps behind her, but with this door it had been a little different. Vayne could remember quite clearly how Elise had warned her.

 _"_ _Aren't you a curious little thing?" The spider queen had said crossing her arms and fixing Vayne with a look her eyes very slightly narrowed._

 _Vayne looked from the spider queen to the door and back again, for the first time she felt that she had Elise on the back foot, the Spider Queen wanted her to stay out of something and Vayne would push it just for the sake of showing Elise just how she was always made to feel._

 _"_ _Something in here you want to keep hidden?" She asked playing up to the curiosity that Elise was accusing her of. "Perhaps secrets from the isles."_

 _Elise nodded. Vayne hadn't exactly been expecting an actual response._

 _"_ _The less you know Vayne, the better. I'd really hate for things to become complicated because your eyes land on something that they really didn't need to."_

 _Vayne knew a threat when she heard one, so much for getting the upper hand._

Now that the Spider Queen was gone, Vayne found herself standing in front of the door again. It was the only place she hadn't looked, and just standing in front of it made her feel uneasy, as though opening it would change something in her, and it wasn't just Elise's warning ringing in her ears.

She supposed the uneasy feeling was a sign in and of itself that she might just need to take the risk. She wanted answers, felt like she needed them at this point, and this was how she would get them.

She set her hand on the knob and felt her nerves kick in, gripping her heart with a bit of fear before her experience kicked in, her breathing evening out and her grip on the knob tightening. There was no stopping her now.

Vayne pushed the door open and despite the experience she had, she still felt fear raising back up into her as the light from the hall flooded into the room allowing her to see what was inside.

To say she had found what she was looking for was an understatement. She had found a lot more than that.

The room was another study, bookshelves lined the walls stocked and nearly overflowing with tomes and other oddities. There was a large desk in the middle of the room and sat behind it in a reclined chair was Elise.

Something was very off about her. She was nude as the day she was born and it was in this state of undress that Vayne could see a degree of sag to her skin that wasn't there before. A closer look at her face showed wrinkles and strands of gray in her hair that seemed to have appeared overnight.

"Ngh." The Spider Queen let out a soft murmur and squirmed in her seat, a translucent green aura appearing around her.

For the first time Vayne noticed the idol on Elise's desk that seemed to be pumping magic into her being. She could see almost instantly the effects of the magic. Elise's skin tightening the youth returning to her hair regaining its volume and she lost the sag in areas where she had gained it. Vayne's eyes lingered where they shouldn't watching as the perk returned to Elise's breast. That healthy jiggle when the spider queen let out another distressed murmur and squirmed about.

Vayne felt her heart beating fast for entirely different reasons now, her cheeks were ablaze and no matter how loudly her brain screamed for her to look away she just couldn't avert her eyes. Not until she heard Elise's tired voice speak up.

"You shouldn't be here."

Vayne's's heart nearly jumped into her throat when her eyes scanned up to find Elise starring right at her, her cheeks were flushed, not as much as Vayne's but still very much flushed and her eyes seemed to be a bit glossy. She looked exhausted.

Vayne opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, she couldn't find any words to force past her dry lips so she didn't even try, she took a step back and pulled the door closed, blocking off her view of Elise and her luscious form.

She hurried back to her room in complete silence. Her thoughts running away with her. Images of Elise's nude body, and thoughts of what she'd have been able to see had the desk not been between them.

Vayne didn't get much sleep that night, a pounding headache made sure of that.

She woke up sick.

Which to be honest was something she had seen coming. She only got headaches when she was on the verge of getting sick, and last night she had gotten a particularly nasty one. Well maybe that was a lie, but she seemed to remember her head throbbing every time she roughly tried to shake it free of thoughts of Elise. Perhaps it was the unrest in her emotions that had caused her sickness now, the thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having running rampant through her mind.

She sat up, feet hanging over the edge of the bed provided for her, she placed her hand on her chest feeling her now calm heart beat and remembering how hard it had been pounding the night before, how loudly it had sounded in her ears.

Vayne pushed herself to her feet standing straight, and instantly regretting how quickly she had gotten up. Her head began to throb painfully and she felt dizzy. Her hand raised to the sides of her head massaging at her temples and trying to balance herself.

It was all there. The runny nose, the fever and the overall state of feeling like complete shit.

Vayne sniffed, and made her way slowly to the door. She needed something to drink and while she didn't feel hungry at all she still needed to eat something. She hadn't fed herself properly in the days that Elise had been missing... Vayne didn't even know if she could say the woman had been missing anymore. Rejuvenating was a better word. It was still fresh on Vayne's mind, the vision of Elise's body going from old to young with a surge of magic. Her curves regaining that youth in a matter of moments. It did things to Vayne that she couldn't really explain.

Her mind was still wandering when she made her way into the dining hall, so much so that she didn't notice that some of the windows were open and that it was much brighter than it had been the past couple of days. However she did notice that the door to the kitchen was open.

She froze starring at the open space wondering how she should proceed. For the first time since she had opened the door to Elise's study did Vayne realize what she had truly done. She'd been warned against opening that door after all and she had no clue how Elise was going to react now that the she was back on her feet.

Vayne debated turning right back around and going back up to her room and awaiting her fate, but she knew better than to run from things. She moved to the kitchen door peeking into it carefully, she couldn't see Elise right away but the open refrigerator door led Vayne to believe that the Spider Queen was simply hidden from few.

Vayne could hear faintly the sounds of her moving things around before Elise came into view holding in one hand the meat from the other day. She closed the refrigerator and turned to the counter, stopped when she noticed Vayne standing in the door way.

The Night Hunter watched as the Spider Queen's face lit up at the sight of her before her expression changed her brow furrowing and her head tilting at Vayne. It seemed Elise remembered what Vayne had done, because suddenly Elise was upon her raising a hand so suddenly that Vayne flinched closing forgetting all of her training.

She felt Elise's hands on her but not in a violent manner. She felt first the Spider Queen's touch on her forehead and then the hand slide down to her cheek and slowly Vayne opened her eyes to see Elise scrutinizing her.

"You're sick." It wasn't a question and in response all Vayne could really give was a sniffle.

For the second time in so many days, the meat was returned to the refrigerator and Elise walked past her beckoning to Vayne once she was in the door way. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and into warmer clothes." Elise said turning to walk before pausing and looking to Vayne with a teasing sort of grin. "You've been in need of a bath anyway."

Vayne supposed the Spider Queen wasn't angry with her, but now she had the urge to punch her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** – Cold Hard Jealousy

Vayne wasn't sure how the topic of bathing hadn't come up sooner, but now that it had been brought up she couldn't help but feel dirty. It was like all the sweat on her body and all the dirt and grime from the shadow isles was making itself more pronounced. She ran a hand through her hair and it felt oily.

She couldn't really smell herself due to her cold, but from Elise's comments she wondered if she smelled bad. Part of her, the more immature part mind you, hoped that was the case just so she could annoy Elise in some way. But still that was just a very small part of her. No one actively wants to stink after all, at least no one who was actually sane.

Vayne watched Elise's back as she Spider Queen led her back up the stairs, along the way Elise opened a side closet pulling out a large white towel and an equally white bathrobe. She turned to Vayne and handed the items over. Vayne tried to watch her eyes when she did so. Trying to see if there were any underlying emotion that she could read within Elise's gaze, but she got nothing. She was still worried about not knowing where she stood with Elise now after she'd seen what she had. She hadn't exactly knew where she stood with the woman beforehand either but things hadn't been so damn ambiguous.

She followed Elise until the woman led her to a lavish bathroom. Vayne was sure she had seen this room during her search the days prior but she hadn't really looked much into the room after she'd determined that it was a bathroom. Now that she was standing in it with Elise, she could truly appreciate the largeness of the decorated room. She looked from the showers and stools lining one wall, to the giant communal bath that took up 75% of the room. It made her wonder if Elise often had people over to make use of such a room, or if it was one of the pieces of her house that had been implemented centuries ago.

"Once you finish bathing I'll have clothes waiting in your room."

Elise broke the silence that the two had fallen over since Vayne had found her in the kitchen. The Night Hunter watched the Spider Queen for a few moments her tongue working in her mouth before she finally decided to speak.

"Why are you acting as though nothing happened?"

Elise raised a brow at her and for a moment Vayne thought she was continue to pretend that she didn't know what Vayne was talking about but then she shrugged and Vayne knew she was going to get some answers.

"Because nothing really happened."

Or not. Vayne didn't even know how to voice how incorrect Elise's statement was.

"Well… you saw me naked. That happened." Else said showing her teeth in a grin. Vayne flushed and looked away trying to shake off the heat in her cheeks in favor of not letting the conversation get away from her.

"And the idol?"

Elise sighed "It sustains me, without it I would wither away. I think you could have figured that much with what you've seen."

"If it wasn't such a big deal, why did you try and keep me out of the study?"

Elise smirked. "I didn't want you to see me naked."

Vayne narrowed her eyes and that was how she communicated that this bullshit answer wasn't going to be enough for her.

"It would be easier if you didn't know these things. This information does nothing for you but put questions in your mind that I won't answer for you. The idol sustains me, that's all you really need to know now that part of the cat is out of the bag."

"So this has something to do with the acolytes you take into the shadow isles?"

Vayne asked and Elise gave her a look that made Vayne believe that she wasn't going to get an answer for a moment until Elise spoke again.

"The idol needs its fuel."

Vayne tried not to think too deeply on what that really meant. She thought back to the conversation with Elise about the sacrifices she made within the Shadow Isles. The comparison Elise made between what Vayne did and what she herself did. She didn't like to admit it but Vayne wasn't foolish, she knew that there were similarities there. Elise did what she did to survive and Vayne did them for vengeance. Fundamentally they were different, but they were both working for their own selfish goal. Even still, purchasing ones immortality with the lives of others was the type of thing Vayne was against.

"If it makes you feel better," Elise started "It isn't exactly a painless process for me."

Vayne thought of the noises Elise made as the idol pumped magic into her, the discomfort in the way she moved. Then Vayne's thoughts went to how Elise had been naked, and the shake of her breast and….she felt the flush come to her face and the way Elise smiled at her let her know that the Spider Queen saw it too. "It doesn't." Vayne muttered rubbing at her face trying to play her blush off as a result of her sickness.

"I'm sure. Hmm…" Vayne hated the way Elise hummed at her. "Well I'm sure you'll feel better once you've cleaned off a bit."

Vayne turned towards the wall looking to the row of showers remembering again why they had come here. Vayne took a step towards the closest one to her tugging slightly at the fabric of her skin tight suit before turning back to look at Elise. The Spider Queen stood there scrutinizing Vayne long enough for the Night Hunter to start thinking that Elise was going to watch her undress and bathe, but eventually she spoke up.

"I'll make you a consommé."

And with that Elise turned and gave Vayne her privacy.

The Night Hunter sighed when she was alone starring at the closed door Elise had left behind for a few moments as though expecting the woman to suddenly just pop back and try and catch a peek of her when she was undressing. Perhaps an attempt to get some payback on Vayne for barging in on her while she was…."recuperating"

Vayne flushed again trying to shake those thoughts from her head for what felt like the thousandth time as she started to shed herself of her body suit that at this point was sticking to her like a second skin.

The warm waters of the large bath seems to have sucked whatever energy Vayne's exhausted body had left, right out of her. Perhaps that was a result of her sitting in the tub for a little too long, but it couldn't be helped. Once her body had entered the water after she'd showered she couldn't help but just lay there. Now she honestly felt kind of dizzy.

She was surprised that Elise hadn't come to check on her, but she supposed for once the Spider Queen was giving her a bit of privacy. She contemplated taking this time to go back to her room and just sleeping, but she didn't feel like having to wake up with a spider in her face. With a sigh she made her way back down the stairs towards the dining room where she expected Elise to be waiting.

As she neared her destination she could hear the sounds of two voices speaking in conversation. One she recognized easily as Elise but the other she couldn't quite place. She knew she had heard it before but the name simply escaped her. When she was really close to the dining room she noted that the voices stopped, it seemed her approach had been noticed. That was to be expected, Elise was as sharp as they came and whoever it was with her must be equally so. Knowing her approach was being monitored didn't slow Vayne down. She couldn't stop now. After all, she was expected.

She didn't peek around the corner when she made it to the dining room door and instead just stepped into the doorway. Fully able to see now who it was that Elise was talking to and the sight of the woman stunned Vayne into silence. Sitting at the head of the table with Elise in a seat to her side was none other than Evaine Leblanc. The leader of the Black Rose, and a woman whom Vayne had some personal business with.

"My my, it seems we have company." Leblanc said. She didn't sound surprised to see her, even if she knew someone had been approaching. Vayne figured the woman would at least be surprised by who it was who appeared, but she wasn't at all. Vayne looked to Elise for a moment, wondering if the Spider Queen had told Leblanc about her. But thinking about it from a different perspective. The Black Rose knew everything, and in turn so would Leblanc.

"It's not good to walk around with wet hair, especially when you're sick." Elise's mock scolded, she had both of her elbows on the table her hands on her cheeks. Vayne spared Elise a glance before looking to her long hair, she had let it out of its tight braid while she bathed. After a moment her gaze went back to Leblanc because her wet hair and even her health seemed unimportant at the moment.

"Looks like she's ignoring you Elise." Leblanc sounded amused.

"It can't be helped, seems she has something she wants from you."

The corner of Leblanc's mouth raised into the sort of smirk that suggested she found this entire situation trivial. "Her and everyone else it seems." Leblanc said before leaning forward. "But very well, might as well give her what she wants since I'm here."

Apparently the situation wasn't too trivial for Leblanc to entertain, she looked at Vayne for a few moments before resting her elbow on the table propping her head up with a hand on her cheek. "Well don't just stand there, you've got something to say don't you?"

Leblanc spoke as though she already knew the questioning that was forming on the tip of Vayne's tongue.

There was a tactful way to ask what Vayne wanted to ask, but Elise and Leblanc talking about her as though she wasn't there was so devoid of tact that Vayne didn't think she needed to bother pretending she had any.

"My parents," She paused, not because she wanted to add some dramatic weight to the situation but because even after all these years she still had trouble talking about what had happened. "Did you kill them?"

She expected something almost comic book like from Leblanc, she expected the woman to give her a large shit eating grin before laughing in Vayne's face before admitting that it had indeed been her. But she got none of that, Leblanc just shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

Vayne's brow furrowed. "Just like that?"

Leblanc raised her free hand in a nonchalant shrug. "Just like that. Think about it this way. If I did kill your parents, it'd give you a real reason to come after me. And if that were the case….well. I'd have to kill you."

Vayne's jaw clenched tightly, she was reminded very quickly that she wasn't armed and hadn't been for some time.

"But you're still alive, so what does that tell you?"

Vayne didn't know what it told her. On one hand she could trust that Leblanc was telling her the truth and accept that she was now not only no closer to finding the witch that had killed her parents but that she was now farther from finding the truth. Or, she could believe that Leblanc was lying to her, and the real reason the woman wasn't trying to kill her was for some sick sense of entertainment.

The latter option seemed farfetched.

And the former hurt too much for her to accept as true.

"If you-"

"You have your answer Night Hunter." Elise spoke up suddenly cutting Vayne off.

Vayne glared at the Spider Queen and opened her mouth to argue but again Elise cut her off. "I rather not sit here watch you two engage in a conversation that will inevitably lead nowhere. Leave us, we have business to discuss."

There was something scalding in the callous way Elise dismissed her, as if her concerns didn't matter at all. In Vayne's mind it was truly pathetic how she let Elise get to her.

As she turned to return to her room, all Vayne could think of was how stupid she felt for allowing the Spider Queen to hurt her feelings, and how she was stupider still for feeling jealous about not being her first choice.


	6. Author Note

No happy ending for this one.

I'm sorry to tell you guys that I will be discontinuing this story for now. I had lots of fun writing it and I had even more fun with the responses and overall positive reception that I've gotten from you guys but I just can't get anything else out that makes sense.

When I first started writing this story I had a document full of notes basically mapping out how the story was going to go and somewhere along the line I lost the document and continuing on now the story is just not turning out how I wanted it to and knowing this makes it really hard to write.

I'm sorry to all of you who have given me so much encouragement and motivation throughout the chapters of this story and I'm sorry I couldn't finish it for you. I feel terrible.


End file.
